


People are crazy

by impala65, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Post-Series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635967
Kudos: 1





	People are crazy

— Дин… Дин, прости, а? — тело брата было тяжёлое, мягкое и тёплое. Пока тёплое. Сэм чувствовал это уходящее тепло собственными ледяными пальцами, всё ещё прижатыми к шее брата. Он там пульс искал — как будто с простреленным сердцем может быть какой-то пульс.

Смартфон всё ещё бормотал что-то голосом операторши 911 и светил экраном из лужи крови; выглядел он дико — как работающая новогодняя гирлянда рядом со сгоревшим домом.

Сэм убрал руку с шеи Дина и посмотрел брату в лицо: меловое, странно чистое, и глаза закрыты. Как хорошо, что глаза закрыты, подумал он — если бы пришлось самому закрывать, запачкал бы кровью.

— Прости, — ещё раз попросил он, понимая, что здесь просить прощенья уже не у кого.

Здесь, в этом новом мире, нет ни душ, ни рая, ни ада, ничего сверхъестественного нет — и как же они радовались этому полгода назад! Как же счастливы были весной, покончив наконец со спятившим богом и не опрокинув при этом в бездну весь мир. Да, исчезло всё потустороннее — не только нечисть и преисподняя с демонами, которым туда и дорога, но и ангелы вместе со своим офисным раем. Никаких призраков — потому что душ тоже никаких нет. Это было… немного больно, когда они вспоминали своих ушедших. Но это наконец было покоем — истинным покоем небытия.

Осталась обыденная реальность, остался ветхий подвал при заброшенной электростанции с собранием странных игрушек и раритетных книг. Остались те, кто были во плоти — но безо всякой чертовщины. Просто люди. Ну, или звери — в случае оборотней. Бедняга Гарт.

Просто люди.

Люди.

_«Люди безумны»._

Просто наркоман в ломке, решивший забрать наличку у подвыпившего дядьки. Трясущаяся рука, слабый спуск. Сэм выскочил из бара, привычным ухом уловив глухой звук выстрела в тупичке на задворках, — но было уже поздно. Здесь, в нормальном мире, «уже поздно» наступает очень быстро. И навсегда.

Сэм посмотрел на глок в своей руке, потом на кучу грязного тряпья, валяющегося на выходе из тупичка. И ничего не ощутил. Ну, успел пристрелить тварь — и что. Раньше надо было успевать.

Он вообще был словно в заморозке — даже язык ворочался с трудом, когда он в третий раз повторил:  
— Прости, Дин.

Прости за то, что я создал это проклятое заклинание. Прости за то, что радовался новой, спокойной жизни — восстановление в университете для себя, хлопоты по обустройству Диновой автомастерской, посиделки в маленьком баре на окраине Лебанона. Нормальная, обычная жизнь. Безопасная.

_…безопасная…_

Он поднял медленно гнущейся рукой пистолет, уткнул чуть теплое дуло в мягкое место под челюстью, немного повозил там, выбирая правильный угол — слабо зашуршала щетина — и нажал на спуск.

Сирена заворачивающей в тупик патрульной машины почти заглушила выстрел.


End file.
